


This counts as one

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Candy, Cute, Halloween, M/M, Parks and Rec - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Shopping, Treats, halloween spooptacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two Of the Halloween Spooptacular! </p><p>We’re in the store for shampoo, stop getting distracted by the huge display of Candy. (Sam and Gabe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This counts as one

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have been totally awesome! I really appreciate the hits, bookmarks, kudos, comments and subscriptions. I love you all. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> http://dreamychick.tumblr.com/post/130366347594/day-two-of-the-halloween-spooptacular-were-in (For the pictures/gifs that go with this one)

 

He only needed one thing. In and out. 10 minutes tops.

“Sam!”

Sam groaned and stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around. Gabriel was standing next to a giant card board cut out of a haunted house gesturing wildly. They’d just walked into the store and they were already smacked in the face with an entire Halloween display, full of all types of candy and little toys meant to distract the kids and promote impulse buying. Well, it certainly had grabbed someone’s attention.

“Look!”  Gabriel reached into one of the windows and pulled out a zombie hand made of chocolate.

“That’s great. Put it in the basket and let’s go.” He should have known better than to bring Gabriel into a store when he knew Halloween was coming up.

Gabriel threw the hand at him grinning and Sam barely caught it in time, not expecting his boyfriend to be so childish!

“Lighten up! It’s the best season of the year. Look, Sam, come here and look!” Gabriel waved toward him and waved again when Sam remained in his spot.

“We don’t have time for this. We only came in for shampoo.”

Gabriel picked up a bag of candy and stared at it with a look of pure awe.

“But, this one is shaped like bats.” He turned it over in his hand and hopped in place and clutched it to his chest beaming at Sam. “10 sweet and sour flavors! We have to get this.”

“You’re worse than a kid.” Sam said walking toward him and almost managed to grab his arm when he got close, but Gabriel spun out of his hands last minute pointing to the ground. He bent down and pulled out a cauldron and beamed up at Sam.

“Sammy this one spills out sour apple when you add the juice packet.”

Gabriel shoved it into Sam’s hand and went back to searching through the bins in front of him. Sam slid the cauldron into the crook of his arm and gestured away from the candy aisle.

“Babe, can we please go?” He asked but Gabriel was completely ignoring him. He’d gotten sucked into the world of Sugar and bright colored packages. He might have to get a crow bar to pry him away. Sam rolled his eyes and turned away from him and glanced at the shelves for himself. He had to admit, the candy companies had gotten a lot more creative since he was a kid. Back then it was straight chocolate or lollipops. Now there were hundreds of choices.

Sam glanced back at Gabriel who already had an arm full of stuff and knew Gabriel would come close to getting them all. Sam looked over the shelves, they still had the basics of course. Snickers, Kit Kats, Butterfingers, all snack size and packaged into huge bags to hand out for trick or treaters. He snorted, Gabe would eat a whole bag by himself, he didn’t need trick or treaters to help him. Sam kept scanning the shelves and picked up something called, “Box of boogers” and slid it on top of the cauldron he was holding. He’d get these for Dean. Dean loved Halloween almost as much as Gabriel. Almost. He saw a few more creative things, “Zombie teeth” which were made of marshmallows or something, “fingernails” which were a type of gummy, and “eye ball” cupcakes.

“They have strawberry blood pouches!” Gabriel said excitedly looking up at Sam grinning. Sam couldn’t help but return the smile. Gabriel may be a pain in the ass, but he was an adorable pain in the ass.

“Did you see the dissected brain above you?” He asked pointing to a top shelf above Gabriel’s head and watched as his boyfriend stood up quickly, dropping a few bags in the process, to snatch the jar off the shelf. He examined it, turning it over in his hand and presented it to Sam when he was finished.

“It’s bubble gum! A brain full of gum.” Gabriel tucked it under his arm with all his other goodies and Sam shook his head.

 “Alright. Come on, let’s go get the shampoo so we can get out of here. I think you’ve looked enough.” He said and Gabriel pouted, glancing down longingly at the collection of candy in his arms.

“Fine Samwich. I guess I’ll just put all of this back and not get any.”

Sam laughed at the pathetic look on Gabriel’s face and held up his hand. “You can get two candies.”

“Two?” Gabriel’s face lit up and then turned to distress as he looked over the loot in his arms. Sam smiled and pointed toward the pharmacy section.

“Listen, I know this is a huge dilemma for you. I’ll go get the shampoo and when I come back you’ll have had enough time to decide between them.”

He turned to go and almost gasped when he saw his favorite candy sitting right in the middle of the shelf next to him. He snatched them off the shelf and grinned. He LOVED sour head extremes. He’d admit it. He actually liked putting them in his mouth and pretending he had a long tongue before he slurped them up. He looked back at Gabe who was smiling at him and raised an eye brow at the candy in Sam’s hand.

“Looks like someone is getting into the spirit.”

“Well this counts as one of mine.” He said and slipped it on top of the boogers.

Sam walked off as Gabriel plopped down in the middle of the aisle to contemplate his candy. Sam smiled again and kept his steps short and deliberately slow. He was a nice guy. He’d give Gabriel a little bit of time to decide. Even he could admit choosing just a couple of them would be hard. But if he let Gabriel get ALL of them, he’d have to deal with Gabriel eating them all tonight and being sick later. Because he had absolutely zero impulse control. When Easter was over and they had the sale to get rid of their left over stock Gabriel had come home with bags of peeps and chocolate eggs and pigged out. He spent the night in Sam’s lap complaining that his stomach hurt and he needed Sam to rub it. He really didn’t feel like doing that again right now.

He walked down the store and as soon as he turned to the shampoo aisle he quickly scanned the shelves before he grabbed the “Ocean breeze” off the shelf. This was what he’d ACTUALLY come in here for. Gabriel had used the last of the shampoo last night and didn’t even bother telling Sam so when he got in the shower and discovered the empty bottle, seriously, he hadn’t even bothered to throw it away, just left it in the shower, he’d had to wash his hair with regular soap. That never worked as well as the shampoo. So he thought he’d punish Gabriel and make him come shopping with him. Turned out, the punishment was more of a reward than anything. Shopping in October was going to be a challenge. As he was turning back, something caught his eye. He shifted the shampoo into his other arm, with the other candies he was still holding and picked up a bottle of “Vanilla”. He flipped the cap open and smiled. It was just the right amount of sweet without being overbearing. Gabe would love this. Plus, he would probably be so excited to try it out he’d end up not waiting his turn for a shower. Plus, maybe he could get Gabriel to wash his hair for him since it was his fault it was still dirty. Sam flipped the lid closed and headed back toward the front to grab Gabriel so they could get home.

He got back up to the candy aisle and was surprised Gabriel wasn’t there. He was glad to see that Gabriel had put all the candy back. He’d half expected to find Gabriel sprawled on the floor among even more of a mess than when he’d left him. He peeked around the side into the next aisle but still no Gabe. Why would he willingly leave this much candy? Where the hell-

“Behind you.”

Sam turned and couldn’t help the exasperated laugh that escaped him. Gabriel was holding a giant pumpkin that was so big he was actually struggling to hold it. It was filled with an assortment of candy and Gabriel was grinning like he won the lottery. He held it up as if to show Sam, like he couldn’t see it already.

“This counts as one.”

Apparently he’d given Gabriel a bit too much time. That was his own fault. He’d know better. He should have known when it came to candy his boyfriend was an evil genius.  

 


End file.
